The Winner Takes It All
by team jacobs babe
Summary: How Draco deals with heartbreak


"I'm sorry Draco but I am going to be with Ginny" Harry told him.

He started waking away leaving a sobbing Draco in the middle of the abandoned charms corridor.

"At least tell me why." Draco begged, feeling his heart break a little more with every step Harry took away from him.

Harry stopped and turned back to look at Draco "Because it is expected and because it is what everyone wants."

"What about what I want?"

"I really am sorry Draco."

The next week Draco avoided leaving his dormitory unless he had to, he left for class and that was all, he never went down to the Great hall for meals instead he went down to the kitchens, sometimes on his own but very often accompanied by Blaise and Pansy, neither of which wanted to leave Draco by himself when he was feeling so hurt.

For Halloween that year Dumbledore had announced that since the war was over they would have a Halloween costume ball for the seventh years (and younger years if invited by a seventh year) and it would have a mix of magical and muggle. It was decided that they would have a karaoke and as they were all of age they could have alcohol.

Pansy and Blaise went back down to the common room and found Draco laid on his bed still upset about Harry.

"Dray, there is a ball tomorrow for our year and if you do not go voluntarily then me and Blaise will drag you there kicking and screaming." Pansy told him leaving no room for argument

Draco didn't answer but Pansy knew he would go because even if he argued he would give in eventually.

The next day Pansy dragged both Blaise and Draco out of bed and down to Hogsmead to get them costumes for the ball. They had all tried on so many costumes by the time they had finished that they never wanted to see another Halloween costume again. When they returned to Hogwarts they went dtraight to their dorm rooms to get ready.

Pansy was the first one ready so went up to the boys dorm to help them finish getting ready.

"Pansy why do I have to have this ridiculous costume? It's bad enough that you are dragging me to this thing." Draco whined

"Don't be silly Draco, you look stunning, we just need to make a very last minute additions and you will be ready."

"What additions?" He asked suspiciously

Pansy didn't answer him, she just pushed him down onto the chair and set to work

"I am not wearing make up Pansy." Draco protested when he saw Pansy getting closer to him with her make up.

In the end Draco knew that no matter how much he protested Pansy would not listen to him so he gave up and let her put make up on him and do his hair for him.

An hour later Draco, Blaise and Pansy were stood outside the hall just about to go in, everyone else was already there as the ball had started half an hour ago.

Pansy and Blaise stood either side of Draco and pushed the doors open, as they opened everyone turned to stare many people even gasped. They were all staring at Draco. He was wearing skin tight white jeans and shirt and had huge white wings attached to his back, Pansy had also curled his hair so his normally long straight blond hair that he usually tied back was slightly shorter due to the curls and hung loose around his face. Pansy had also done his make up brilliantly, she had used a soft blush to highlight his high cheek bones, eyeliner to compliment his eyes causing them to stand out, a little mascara on his long eyelashes and added a little glitter to his eyes and cheeks.

Draco paid no attention to anyone as he walked straight past them all and went over to the table with the alcohol on it.

Within two hours Draco was so drunk that he was having trouble standing up on his own but was still determined to dance. Then he had an idea, which since he was drunk he thought was the greatest idea ever, he was going to go on the karaoke.

He stood up on the stage clearing his voice to make sure that he had everyone's attention before he started. When he was sure that everyone was watching him he stared to sing.

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play 

Most people watched in wonder as only Blaise, Pansy, Harry and his parents had ever heard him sing before.

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules 

By this point Draco had tears running down his face, he had purposely chose this song because it was a song that he thought fit so well with what he was feeling.

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

Draco found that Harry had moved to the front of the crowd and was watching him, their eyes locked as Draco started the last verse of the song.

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all.

Draco just stood there even after the music had stopped just watching Harry who was in return watching him. Draco hadn't even realised that Harry had moved until he was on the stage next to him. he then found himself pulled into Harry's arms.

"Well then I guess you're the winner." Harry said as he pulled Draco in for a kiss.

They were broke out of their own little world when they heard almost everyone in the hall clapping and cheering. Draco turned to see one person who didn't look happy for them, he saw Ginny running out of the hall upset but he couldn't bring himself to care, she had stolen Harry from him first so he was only taking back what was his.

Harry lead him down from the stage back to the dance floor and pulled him with him to dance. It was only then that Harry realised Draco was having problems standing up and was quietly giggling to himself, even Harry was shocked that Draco Malfoy giggled.

He smiled down at Draco who was slightly smaller than him "You're drunk."

"I don't care so long as you stay with me this time."

"I will I promise. I am never going anywhere again."

"Good"

"And just for the record, you are one sexy as hell angel."

"I know." Draco giggled


End file.
